That Which We Can't Leave Behind
by Kuroharu
Summary: “I didn’t know Byakuya-sama liked Cherry blossoms so much…” she turned her gaze towards him. “I wasn’t talking about the Cherry blossoms,” he replied softly placing hand on her cheek. So i suck at summaries... just read it... please?


A/N- Yo… just an idea I got when listening to some songs…  
I'm not too good at summaries… so just read please…  
oh… and review and tell me how I did…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach... yet...

* * *

That which we can't leave behind

The mansion was too quiet as he walked through it, but he was used to that, it was always quiet. It got quite boring, but he liked it that way. He looked out at the garden now carpeted pink with fallen cherry blossoms. He wasn't really walking to any destination. He was just walking…

He sighed as he went over his day's plans. There was so much to do.

"Byakuya-sama!" he looked towards the sound of the voice. Well, so much for his plans for the day…

"Byakuya-sama, isn't this the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" the girl with short black hair kept her gaze fixed upon the magnificent Sakura tree, watching petal after petal slowly fall to the ground, blanketing it in a carpet of pink.

"Yes, it is," Byakuya was at her side now, "Nothing in the world compares to it."

"I didn't know Byakuya-sama liked Cherry blossoms so much…" she turned her gaze towards him.

"I wasn't talking about the Cherry blossoms," he replied softly placing hand on her cheek.

"Byakuya-sama…" he could see the blush rising on her cheeks.

"Ssshh… " he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Byakuya-sama… If anyone were to see us right now…" her face was completely red now.

"Then they'll look away," he whispered into her ear, "You really like cherry blossoms, don't you?"

"Yup," she smiled at him, "sometimes I wish I could just fall asleep under one, with all the petals falling down around me."

"So why don't we do that," he picked her up in his arms.

"Wai… Wait… Byakuya-sama… what are you…" she tried to struggle.

"Byakuya… Not Byakuya-sama," he smiled at her slyly, sitting down on the ground, leaning against the trunk of the Sakura tree, "This spot good enough?"

"But Byakuya-sa…"

"Just Byakuya," he held her head to his chest, "Relax…"

"Okay," she placed her hands around him and watched the petals falling around her, "So beautiful…"

* * *

She pressed herself against him and soon fell asleep. He just sat there, looking at the angel asleep in his arms, until he too fell asleep.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep when he woke up again. It was dark, and the lightness of his body told him that he was now alone. He got up and looked about lazily, something felt wrong, something in the air itself.

He stared up at the moon, so full, shining down around him. Something was definitely wrong.

He saw her slender frame far away, under another Sakura tree, but…

He moved closer and realized the petals around him weren't pink, they were crimson…

His eyes opened wide as he saw her turn around, blood splattered all over her clothes, across her face, her blood covered hand reaching out for him.

"Bya…ku…ya…sa…ma…" He could see tears rolling down her cheeks…

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya sat upright in his bed. The sunlight through the window stung his eyes.

"Just a dream?" he muttered to himself softly, looking around the room, "Hisana…"

* * *

"Oh Nii-sama, you're awake," Rukia remarked as he made his way into the main room, "You took long to get up today, they give you captains so much work…"

He didn't reply, he didn't even look in her direction, and after such a vivid dream, wasn't even sure he could look at her face for the moment. She reminded him too much of Hisana.

"Hey Nii-sama, can me and Renji go to the human world today, if he doesn't have any missions," she asked.

"Fine, tell him I suspended his duties for today," he replied and then walked out of the room.

"Nii-sama… breakfast… oh what's the use…" she leaned back against the wall, "he never pays much attention to me…"

She let out a sigh. She knew he meant well, hell, the Aizen-thingy had at least showed her how much he cared… she just never understood why he was always so cold… It really hurt sometimes… made her feel like she'd done something wrong…

* * *

"Byakuya-sama's so busy… I'm so glad he takes some time out for me…"

He almost dropped the jar of ink onto the paper.

He put the jar on the table and picked up the first report. It was a personnel report from the fourth squad.

"That Unohana Taicho is soo nice; she cured my cold and then took me out for taiyaki…"

He put the paper down on his desk and looked out the window. He took a deep breath and picked up the report again, he had a lot to do today.

"Byakuya-sama gets so much work… maybe I should go complain to the old man… I can't get enough time with you…"

He dropped the paper onto the desk. What was wrong with him today, he wondered, too much paperwork maybe. He got up and decided to take a walk to calm his nerves.

* * *

The scenery around him flashed by so quickly he didn't even have time to see everything around him.

"Byakuya-sama's so fast; I must slow you down a lot, don't I?"

He stopped in his tracks. What the hell was wrong with him?

Everything in soul society reminded him of her right now. Even the wind through his hair was like her hands playing with it.

* * *

The human world was bustling as usual, all the insignificant existences hoping to find some meaning in their pathetic lives, but it was either come here or drown himself in sake, which he didn't feel inclined to do.

He moved around the shopping district, attracting a lot of attention from the women eyeing him and the men itching to see what the women were eyeing.

He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, with army-style buckles on the shoulders and the arms, and faded blue jeans, his hair hanging loose. He could see why he would catch peoples attention.

One girl even tripped while looking at him, not paying enough attention to where she was going, but he caught her before she fell.

"Th… Thank you…" her face was completely red. She had black hair and purple eyes, obviously contacts, but that one glance was enough to trigger the image in his head.

He helped her up and departed as quickly as he could. Even here… why…

* * *

He avoided the park as he made his way across the city, there were a lot of cherry blossoms there, and the last thing he needed was to be reminded of his dream again.

The cell phone in his pocket started ringing. A hollow, good, it would take his mind off things. He flipped open his phone and his mood sunk even lower. It was in the park, in the middle, with all the Sakura trees…

But it was his duty, so he quickly found a good place to dump his gigai.

* * *

The hollow was big, immense, but it was still just a hollow, a simple Kidou should be enough.

"A spider! Byakuya-sama help me!"

He hesitated for a moment, and the hollow dived towards him.

"Bakudou 61: Rukujyoukourou (Luminous Prison of 6 Bars)" the hollow froze in midair, flailing its legs around uselessly, "Hadou 4: Byakurai (White Lightning)."

The hollow slowly faded away as he leaned against a tree. What was wrong with him, why couldn't he forget h…

He stopped and looked up at the cherry blossoms above his head.

"I'm an idiot," he sighed.

* * *

The house was empty, but he didn't care, it had been empty ever since that day.

He opened the door to his room and looked at the altar on the corner, then changed his mind and went outside again. Outside his house, deep inside the Rukongai, until he reached a desolate spot with nothing but a withered tree standing so frailly, the spot where he'd seen her for the first time, when the tree was actually alive, and the ground below them carpeted with cherry blossoms.

He sat down and began to dig at the base of the tree.

"What's your name?"

"Byakuya," he said softly, inserting the Sakura seed in the hole and covering it up again. He got up again, looking up at the sky. For so long he'd been trying to forget, when these memories were all he had, the only proof left of his lost heaven…

"I'm Hisana… Pleased to meet you…"

* * *

Heh, that turned out odd… like he's gone crazy…

Anyway… hope you liked it…

Oh… and "That which we can't leave behind", are our memories which make us who we are, and are sometimes the only things we have left…

Now... Review!!


End file.
